Love Grew Stronger in Times of Fear
by RayNicole
Summary: Catelyn fears for Ned when his hunting trip is taking longer than usual. Disclaimer; I do not own anything, belongs to the amazing George R. R. Martin.
1. Irrational Leave

Irrational Leave

The night was late, as Lady Stark of Winterfell rested in her bedchambers. Ned had been gone three days on his latest hunting trip. Catelyn had requested for search parties to look for her husband and his men. Unfortunately, everyone had reassured her that they would return with a bounty of food and he would un-harmed.

Today was the hardest day to get through. She has to calm Rob and Snow down. Both were teething and could sense her stress over their missing father. As soon as Jon was calmed she passed him back to the nurse and retreated. Resenting a child was not something she liked, but he reminded her of Ned too much and it was _that_ child that dishonoured her family.  
>The day Lord Eddard had returned and presented her, shamefully, with his bastard son was one of her worst memories. She starred at his face, wordless, searching for an explanation. He didn't look at her, but at his feet, like a child being lectured about climbing the tower walls. He dared to look up and look in her eyes. That was her undoing. The guilt, sadness, regret and pleading emotions in his eyes made her collapse onto the ground trying to gasp for air that would not enter her lungs. <em>Family, Duty, Honour<em> were the words of her family. Ned had left his family for duty, but returned with a dishonour that broke her heart. They had not been married long, it was true, but the week before he left was one of the best of her life. Once she had collapsed, he took her in his arms and headed for her bedchambers. He held her while she cried, telling her Jon was not her responsibility, only his. All he asked of her was to accept it and live her life and not to abuse Jon, to at least try to look at him and see past his marking of a bastard.  
>Today it was hard for her too even look at her own son. She tried to avoid being around them. She prayed to the gods, old and new, tended to her tasks and attempted to break her fast. However, she couldn't. Everything she tried to eat was thrown back up within seconds. So now she rested in her chambers, on the command of Maester Luwin. She thanked the gods that her room was at least warm. If she felt cold right now, she couldn't imagine how much worse she would feel.<p>

Soft knocks broke her thoughts of the cold that the North brought to her rooms. "My lady, I came to check on you." Maester Luwin said through the door.  
>"You may enter." She enjoyed the Maester's company, when he wasn't hovering. She was thankful the gods had kept him from disturbing her today. As he entered, he looked grave. He looked at her as she sat up on her bed, but looked away as their eyes met. It was no guess something has happened.<br>"Have you slept well m'lady?"  
>"I have. Has…" She didn't have to ask, he knew what she wanted answered.<br>"There is news of Lord Stark." She stopped breathing and water came to her eyes. Two years. That was all the gods allowed her with Ned. "He has returned… my lady, where are you going?" Catelyn ran for the door and down the stairs. She could hear Maester Luwin chasing after her, calling for her to return.  
>She ran for the stables and took her horse and rode out of the gate. Voices followed her, calling for her. "Lady Stark, wait!" "M'lady? Lord Stark..." He may have returned but she feared what his return brought. She could feel the wind brushing past her ears and through her hair and clothes. It was called and dark and she could barely see the road she was on. The commotion at Winterfell was loud and men were yelling commands. She thought his voice was there, calling the commands. But if he was harmed, he would be resting. Though, if he was not, why was Maester Luwin down cast when he came to her chamber? Has Ned brought home another child, was that why it took him so long to return? Or has many men been lost in a battle?<br>Catelyn slowed to a trot and looked back to her home. Torches were lit and moving around Winterfell. Men were heading in all directions. Dismounting, Catelyn patted her horse's cheek and moved into the forest. Not far in, it became even harder to see. She did not think it possible. Straining her ears to listen for anything approaching, Catelyn thought about why she had ran. Everyone thought her strong and brave. She couldn't comprehend, why she was acting irrationally. The last time she was like this, was just after her marriage to Ned. She had put it to being happy. Though, she was to marry his older brother, she was still overwhelmed by happiness. She was happy to be married, a child on the way and hope that her husband would return. All she wanted now was Ned; his comfort, strong embrace and his smile. The smile he reserved for her and his children. That would brighten her days and chase her fears. Yes, that is what she wanted now.  
>She had stopped walking, leaning against a tree when she heard footsteps. Looking around frantically, the noise stopped. "Hello?" She called, hoping it was someone to return her home. She thought it odd, that one of the men would not have a torch with them, or would be acting peculiar. "Who is there? I am Lady Stark of Winterfell, and demand you answer me." It was the best she could do. She had no sword, no bow or arrow. No dagger, axe or war hammer. She did not like violence. Her belief was rational talking could solve an issue. She decided to remount her horse and attempt to find her way home. When she was atop her horse, she thought she saw someone. Moving forward cautiously, the figure ran. Rearing on two legs, Catelyn was thrown from her horse, with all breath knocked out of her. She tried to sit up and screamed and the pain that ran through the back of her head and her ribs. Her hand immediately went to the pain in her side and she felt the stick that was there. Warm blood turned cold quickly in the air. "Can you see her?" The voice was familiar. "Lady Stark, can you hear us?" She didn't want to answer, she didn't want to scream and seem weak.<br>"Ser Rodrik, you go to the left, I will search straight. Maester you go right." Catelyn recognised Ned's voice. Attempting to stand, she fell back down, screaming as she landed on her side, pushing the stick further in. She heard rushed steps and saw the approaching flames. "Cat?"  
>"Ned…" Her voice was only a mumble, but apparently enough for him to spot her at the base of the tree, where she had landed. His hands were on her face as he kissed her forehead. She could feel the urgency in the touch, the shaking of fear in his movements and breath.<br>"My gods Cat, don't ever run, not even during the sun's rise."  
>"Thank the gods, Ned. I will round the men up." Ser Rodrik left as Ned searched for injuries. Catelyn attempted not to scream as Ned's hand ran over where the stick was.<br>"Maester Luwin, prepare a bed, there is blood."  
>"Yes, M'Lord."<br>"Rip it… out love" Catelyn said between breaths, "just take it out… the pain." She could feel Ned and Maester Luwin starring at her.  
>"Rip what out, love?" He attempted to find what she was talking about. Ned put and arm around her waist and lifted her. She leaned against him, but he used his strength to keep her up right.<br>"There my lord." Maester Luwin came closer and pointed to where the stick was only just visible. "We will have to cut in slightly to get it. Hurry, before infection spreads."  
>"Take my torch." Ned handed the Maester the torch and lifted Cat into his arms. The movement was painful and she gripped onto his clothing with her teeth, muffling her scream. As he moved, the pain was too much. He back ached and head throbbed. "Stay with me Cat, please." He was on the verge of tears. The fright of losing her and now seeing her in pain, was obviously too much for him. "I love you," he kissed her forehead, "please stay strong Cat, stay with me, don't leave me." His hold on her tightened, hugging her close. Maester Luwin helped set her on the horse as Ned mounted behind her. Catelyn drifted in and out of consciousness as they rode back home.<p> 


	2. Neither Knew

Neither Knew

She didn't wake until the morning after the next. Vaguely, she could remember the pain of the stick being removed. Maester Luwin had to cut into her slightly to pull it all out. Alcohol was poured onto the wound stop infection, the best they could. Ned stayed for the whole time. Holding her hand and whispering into her ear. She was happy he stayed, but at the same time, she felt ashamed that it all happened. If she didn't run, if she just listened, none of it would have happened.

As she tried to remember everything that happened after their return, she felt like there was something missing. Everything was patchy because she would come in and out of consciousness. She knew Ned carried her back to her chamber but there was a conversation or something during the check-up or even on the way back that she couldn't remember.  
>Instinctively, Catelyn pulled her furs up as the door opened. She was shocked that the person didn't knock. She relaxed when she seen it was only Ned. He didn't look like he usually did. His shoulders were slumped and his face sad. Though, he usually looked serious, rarely smiling, eyes shielding his emotions, something about him looked off. He looked over to her. Their eyes locked for a moment as he moved to her bedside. He put a hand on her cheek, and then stroked her hair. Letting the soft tendrils fall through his fingers. He smiled at her and she returned it. But something was between them. Something was sitting there. <em>It must be what Maester Luwin was upset about.<em> "Ned…" She began.  
>"Shhh, you must rest."<br>"I have rest enough; I wish to see my son, talk to the people, see that my horse is returned and most of all spend time with my husband. You were gone for three days my lord." Ned winced at the title. She only ever used it when she was upset. "Where were you? Why did you take so long?" She was on the verge hysterics. Never, has she like being told to rest. Resting was for the slaves who farmed the food for the king, who tended to horse and armour all day. All she did was walk around making sure things were being done right, preparing festivities and tending to her husband – who did everything for himself – or making sure her son was in line – who was too young to get up to anything.  
>"Cat…" He looked into her eyes. She had her look; she was not going to rest. He was informed of her condition before the incident, heard about her pleas for search parties and that she was not keeping food down. He didn't want to command her to bed rest, but he knew she needed it. At least until she ate. Until he knew why she ran and why… he couldn't even think about it. The conversation with Maester Luwin was bad enough for him. She had bled. The Maester and himself, fear she had been raped between the time she fled Winterfell and when they found her.<br>"No Ned. I want to get up. I am tired of being useless. I… my love?" she tried to sit up but couldn't. Her wounds were still healing. All she could do was put a hand on his shoulder as he cried. The only time she recalled him crying was after he returned from the battle with Jon. It was an accident she found him and even then, he tried to hide his tears. But she had embraced him; after all, she had made him cry. She was cold towards him and resented his son. She barely let him see Rob after the incident. She sighed at the memory and pulled on his arm for him to lay with her. "Ned I am sorry. Please tell me what has happened. I can't help but think I know not, of what happened on several incidents." He pulled he closer, she winced as he lifted her slightly into his embrace. She laid half on top of him, a leg over his as he kissed her on the mouth. All their emotions went into the kiss. Having to pull back for air, she rested her head on his chest. She thanked the gods, for having him back and that he was safe.  
>"I am sorry it took so long for my return love. We did run into trouble. Two riders attacked us. My horse was injured, thankfully still rideable, but several men were killed."<br>"This was two riders? How can that happen?" She tried to sit up but Ned tightened his hold on her so she would not move.  
>"Calm down my love, I don't want you moving. That wound is worse than you think. Yes, two riders. They are not familiar. They move in the shadows somehow." She remembered that figure she saw two nights passed.<br>"Could you not see them in the shadows?" He rubbed her back softly.  
>"It was difficult. When we did spot them, they would run. It was like they were a blur. But do not worry. The last we saw of them was over half the travel to The Last River."<br>"I don't think so my love…" She trailed off, her mind fixed on the figure.  
>"What do you mean Cat?" He lifted her face to look in her eyes, "You did not see a figure that night? Please Catelyn, please tell me it's not what I fear!"<br>"I did see something Ned, but it may not have been what you saw." She hated the look of his face. He lifted her gently than moved to open the drapes of the window. She reached for her furs but gasped at the pain. He was at her side instantly and helped her up and wrapped the furs over her shoulders. "Thank you. Ned, please tell what is wrong, there is more, I can tell."  
>"Do you not know Cat? You were bleeding." She gave him a confused look. "Cat, you were…" He looked away. "Raped or so I fear my love. Do you recall the whole night when you fled Winterfell."<br>"I do." She placed a hand on his cheek and made him look at her. "But that is not what happened. Was I gone that long?"  
>"Raping does not take long at all Cat. We do, because we do it for love." She began to laugh and followed not long after.<br>"Is that why we take so long? Thank the gods that we do it for love. Not because my husband is slow." She had to hold he wound because she was laughing so hard. Ned was only chuckling now with a smile while looking at her.  
>"You thought I was slow?" His voice was low and he pulled her into an embrace. "Trust me when I say this love, I choose it to be that way. I would rather spend more time loving my wife than running this damn place. Thank your gods for that. I would lay with you in the Godswood if the chances of being caught were not so." He kissed her before she could respond. She could feel herself responding to his touch as he massaged her. He picked her up and her legs wrapped around his waist. She gasped at the pain in her side but it was soon forgotten as he pushed her softly against the wall. He kissed her neck as her head started to spin. "What were you saying about slow, my love?" He murmured into her neck. She couldn't comprehend. She was breathing heavy as his mouth was still on her neck. She could feel his manhood tight in his pants. Never had he taken such a short time to get her wound up. He could make the emotion rise, with a look at the table, across the garden, when he was talking to anyone, even when he rode and left for a hunt. She would have to call after him and kiss him in an attempt to settle. But never, had he brought her so close to climax, in such a short time. He began to laugh and set her onto feet. "Now is not the time love." He kissed her forehead. "I will have you better, before we did anything of that."<br>"Ned…" She was breathless, "Please, I was only jesting." She was flushed, he didn't want to leave her feeling like she did, it was hard to stop himself, but he would not harm her further.  
>"We need to change your bandages and clothes. Do you want me to fetch Maester Luwin?" She shook her head.<br>"You can do it love." He kissed her forehead before fetching the bandages.

When he returned she had regained control. She brushed her hair and put clothes on the bed. Her dress was a light blue, while her robe was a darker shade. She knew Ned liked this outfit. It was pay back for what he did. She left her hair out, the way he liked it. He liked how it flowed like red rivers. He stopped in his spot when he saw her. If she wore her Tully colours she would be a replica of their wedding day. He felt himself stir. He took several deep breaths to control himself. He thought of Tywin Lannister. It did the trick. He began to laugh when he pictured him in dancing in Cersei's gowns. Catelyn felt offended, "What is so funny my lord?"  
>"Not you, my love," he could see she was offended. As quick as she was at hiding her emotions, he could read her too easily. "I was picturing Lord Tywin in Cersei's gowns." She looked shocked but smirked.<br>"Why would you think of it? He would have to be on death's road to even think of doing it himself." She was right, he knew it, but it would make a good joke at a feast if the man didn't have so many ears.  
>"I had to. You look like you did on our wedding. You know what your hair always does. After before, it is hard to think about my duties." She smiled and kissed him, they both knew they had obligations, but Ned could only think of taking care of his wife in that moment. He looked at the bed, "You are planning on that outfit today, love?"<br>"I am." She smiled, "Shall we change my bandages.

He took her to her bed and gentle placed her beneath him, removing her clothing slowly to not injure further harm her. She gasped as his fingers ran over her wound. His fingers hovered over the spot and he kissed it softly. "Never again will I let you leave my sight, Cat. If you ever run, I will leave my duties immediately and follow you."  
>She ran her fingers through his hair and looked into his eyes. "You will never have to love." He kissed her soundly on the lips and moved to her neck down her body and back up. "Ned…"<br>"Soon, my love… soon" He took his time, and was careful. After his previous show, he wanted to her to know how important it was that they took their time. That each second together was a blessing from the gods, old and new. When he removed his clothing and the rest of hers he entered her. Setting the pace, she smiled up at him as he gently put his weight on her, making sure she was not in pain. "Ned." She whispered. "Wait, something is wrong." She sounded like she was in pain. He stopped and looked in her eyes.  
>"My lord?" Quick knocks came from the door, Ned and Catelyn looked at each other. Both did not want to leave the other. She pulled him close and kissed him to show she would wait. Ned got up and put his robe on. He answered the door to Maester Luwin, "My lord, I'm sorry for disturbing, but I forgot to mention something when you came to me before. Lady Stark may not have been…"<br>"She wasn't." Lord Eddard was harsh in his reply. The thought brought chills to his bones more than the Winter of the North did. "I have spoken to her about it already."  
>"Yes m'lord, but I thought, she may have been with child. I was just looking through a book and came across it. Serious pain, injury can cause the loss." Ned froze. "It is best to wait awhile before any activity my lord, just in case." Ned put a hand over his face.<br>"Thank you Maester. We will be down shortly."  
>"Of course my lord." Ned shut the door and looked at Catelyn.<br>"Cat, it is best we do not continue." He looked at her. She had her eyes closed and looked pained. "Catelyn?"  
>He saw blood on the bed, how did he not notice. "I think that is best to Ned." He sat her up enough to redo her bandages. He didn't know what to tell her. They were careful, but obviously had a need to be close that neither realised how strong that need was. He stood her up and helped her dress. She looked pail.<br>"Are you hungry my love?"  
>"A little, who was at the door?" She inquired.<br>"Maester Luwin came to inform me of something. Cat, is it possible you were with child that night?" She walked to the window and looked across the court yard. "Cat?" He became nervous. He dressed himself before walking over to her. "My love, I cannot read your mind, please tell me what you are thinking." She turned and rested her head on his chest. No words were needed as she began to cry.  
>"I cannot do it Ned. I want to give you another child. I need to."<br>"We have plenty of time for that love. Let us eat. Rob needs you right now." She nodded her head. As they reached the door, Ned turned her for one last hug, "No one needs to know of this. We can keep this to ourselves if you prefer."  
>"I would like that." She kissed him as they walked out the door.<p> 


	3. Pray She Has Not Run

"Cat, you need to rest. Let me look after Rob." It had not been an easy couple of days. Robb refused to go to anyone but his mother. She had hardly slept, thus she was exhausted and in pain from constantly nursing Robb. No one could explain the peculiar way he was acting, but the Maester reminded Cat and Ned that the child could sense their emotions. Ned dismissed the information. Jon was fine. He was crawling around happily, that was until Robb began to cry when Catelyn put him down to rest. However, Old Nan would take Jon away.

Cat did had her maternal moments with Jon, however they were rare and never seen by anyone. Ned had walked into the nursery to check on the kids when he seen Cat leaning into the cot to kiss Jon's forehead. Ned had tears in his eyes when she turned. All she said to him was, "He was crying in his sleep." as she walked out. They never spoke about it after that. Ned knew it was enough to know that she did, in fact, have a soft spot for his bastard child.

"It is fine Ned. I can manage. My wound is hardly noticeable." Ned knew it was far from true. He could see the pain in her face as she nursed Robb.  
>"Cat, please. I can see it in your face. Robb will learn that you have other duties. If you don't look after yourself, how can you look after our son?" Catelyn took offence.<br>"So I am not looking after myself now? Just because we lost a child Ned, does not mean I cannot look after Robb. He comes first. Maybe you should go look after your child!" The loss of their unborn child was hard on Catelyn. She put on a brave front when he tried to see how she was in regards to it, but she dismissed his worries and smiled.  
>"That is not what I meant Cat, you know that. I am trying to look after my wife and children. Jon is fine, Robb will be fine, but you will not be. Catelyn just let me take him so you can sleep. Then when you wake up, I will let you be. I love you. I cannot ever lose you love." He took her hand, his eyes were pleading, showing the emotion that was evident in his voice.<br>"Okay Ned." She handed Robb over; he immediately began screaming for her. "Stay with your father sweet, Mother needs to rest." She kissed his forehead and kissed Ned on the lips.

Ned sat on the edge of his wife's bed. Robb was asleep in the nursery; it only took a short moment to calm him down after Cat went to rest. After Robb was calm, they played and went to check on different people in Winterfell. Everyone greeted the little lord with enormous enthusiasm. It was the first time Ned had father and son time. Usually Cat had him with her, or Old Nan would tell him stories and keep an eye on him. He didn't mind, but he did want to make sure his son was a strong, able man before he left him to lead Winterfell. The day had eventually worn Robb out. He had fallen asleep cuddled into Ned's chest rosy cheeked from the cold. As he laid his son down for bed, Ned took a moment to memorise his face. He looked so much like Cat. For that, he was grateful. He did not think himself attractive. But he knew Cat thought he was. Now he sat on the edge of Catelyn's bed; memorising her face, her smile as she slept, her hair. He loved her hair; the way it fell like rivers of red, how soft it was to touch. He wondered what she dreamt about.  
>The Maester had tended to her wound as requested. Maester Luwin informed Ned that she had protested on doing so herself. He was only grateful that she had allowed him to check. The wound had not healed. Unfortunately, it had been reopened when she had held Robb. Luckily Ned had been there to catch Robb. It took a few days for her to forgive herself. Ned had spent hours convincing her that he would have had the same reaction to such pain.<p>

Catelyn stirred in her sleep. Her forehead was creased and her breathing quickened. Ned put a hand on her shoulder and she relaxed. Her eyes slowly opened. As her focus on Ned she smiled. "How long did I sleep?"  
>"It is night. You slept all day. Robb is sleeping you have more time to rest." He bent to kiss her forehead, but she leant up to kiss his lips. Their kiss deepened and Catelyn wrapped her arms around his neck. He had to put his arms on the bed to balance himself. She broke the kiss and smiled.<br>"I don't need more rest. I should tend to the duties I missed today." He smiled and laughed.  
>"I think My Lady needs to eat before performing any duties. As does her Lord Husband."<p>

As she dressed appropriately for dinning in the Great Hall, she turned to Ned ooking troubled. He walked to her and took a hand and kissed her knuckles. "You looked troubled love."  
>"Ned, earlier today… I'm sorry."<br>"Hush, love. Don't think of it. It has been hard for you. Losing a babe is not easy, even if not born into this world. We will have another child. You have your whole life to give me children. For now, let us enjoy Robb." She smiled but still looked bothered. "Is there something else Cat?"  
>"There is… I had a dream of the night I rode out… the figure in the dark… have you found them yet?"<br>"We haven't, but we will. You need not worry Cat. We have able men, trust them." She smiled weakly and returned to getting ready.

Tonight Ned invited Vayon Poole to their table. Ned enjoyed knowing everyone that was part of Winterfell. He believed in knowing the men you lead. He would not ask a stranger to die for him. The conversation was easy, even if it was about bread stores and copper. Ned had his hand entwined with Catelyn's. It was the most affection he would share with her in front of his men. Occasionally they would dance at feasts but it was seldom. Cat didn't mind, she didn't like the attention. Some men would stare at her as if she was a common whore. Though, the men of Winterfell knew not to ever cross that line with Ned. "May I be excused, please?" Ned stopped his conversation as Catelyn spoke and stood. She never left the table, nor should she ask. Of course it was lady like, but she was Lady of Winterfell.  
>"Are you okay M'Lady?"<br>"I am, I just wish to speak to Old Nan." Ned bowed his head.  
>"Of course." He eyed her as she walked away.<br>"Is Lady Stark well, My Lord?" Jayon Poole asked. He had been watching Lord Eddard after Catelyn left. Ned looked so bewildered that several men watched him now.  
>"She is. What of your lady?"<br>"She is well my lord. We are expecting a babe any day."  
>"I pray that you have a healthy child."<br>"Thank you M'Lord. May I be excused my lord? I must to speak with Jory before he takes his leave." Ned bowed his head.  
>"I must take my leave as well. Until next time." They both took their leave. Ned had a feeling that Catelyn did not want to speak with Old Nan. He spoke to several more people before checked on Jon and Robb. He even ran into Old Nan.<br>"My lord, how are you this evening?"  
>"I am well. Have you seen Lady Stark?"<br>"She was in the Great Hall."  
>"She was, but she left before it was over. I will check her chambers."<br>"Pray she has not ridden out again." Ned feared that. She was quiet during the meal. 


	4. Safe

Safe

Ned reached Catelyn's bedchambers. He knocked on the door, resulting in no reply. As he opened the door, he called her name. Closing the door behind him, he crossed the room to the window looking over Winterfell, hoping to see her form in the darkness. She had the best view of Winterfell, yet she hardly looked out the window because it was too cold. Ned turned abruptly as something smashed on the floor. A man was standing next to a Catelyn's dressing table. He was rough looking, not shaven and rags for clothes. "My lord looks troubled." Ned had a hand on the hilt of his sword, ready to pull it out in case the man attacked  
>"Where is Lady Stark?" Ned studied the man's expressions and stance.<br>"No need to use courtesies, M'Lord. You are higher than the rest of us. Taking those that were already taken by someone else's heart."  
>"What do you speak of?"<br>"Your lady was taken by another heart. Everyone knows it and it is not your brother I speak of."  
>"If you are speaking of Littlefinger he was nothing more than a brother to Catelyn."<br>"It could be him, it may not be. She will not be alive for you to know." The stranger smiled; sly and toothless.  
>Ned drew his sword, "You will not bring harm to my wife!" The man laughed.<br>"Who said I haven't already." He looked Ned straight in the eyes and drew his own sword. "Where is your sweet lady?"  
>"If you have harmed her, you would not need to ask." When both men were about to fight, Jory burst through the doors.<br>"My Lord…" At the sight he drew his own sword.  
>"You have no way out, lay down your sword. You will be held at Winterfell and await the king's justice." Looking at the weaker target, the intruder swung at Jory, displaying all evidence of no skill with a blade. Jory wounded him in one hit. Ned sheathed his sword. "Jory, take him away. Do you know where my lady wife is?"<br>"I do My' Lord. Old Nan mentioned you were looking for her. She went to pray to the Seven. I do believe she headed for your chambers to speak to you. She looked troubled." Jory picked the man up and left the room, "I will send someone to clean this before Lady Stark returns to her chambers."  
>"Thank you." Ned left the room and headed to his own chambers, hoping Catelyn was there.<p>

When Ned reached his own chambers he was not sure if he should knock. It was his rooms, but Catelyn was in them. He did not want to disturb her. Taking caution in opening the door, he called out to her. He worried when she did not reply. His eyes travelled around the room, finding her lying on the bed. Walking to the bed he noticed she was asleep; she was on her side, one knee bent the other stretched out straight. He brushed the hair out of her eyes. At his touch, she breathed in and smiled. "You mean more than you know." Ned whispered and kissed her forehead. As he got up to change his clothing, he noticed that she had pulled the furs up to keep her warm. She did not appear cold, but Ned knew that it was odd. The warmth was something she always tried to find. Born in Riverun and no living in Winterfell, she searched for every bit of warmth she could find. _She must be too tired_ Ned thought. He pulled the furs up to her shoulders. Immediately she pulled them closer. He smiled and shook his head and continued to prepare for bed.

It was dark when Catelyn woke. Ned's arms had her pulled in close, shielding her from the cold. She remembered that she was in his chambers. It was rare that she slept in Ned's chambers, he always came to her, but she liked it. Even though it was colder, there was some sort of comfort in his chambers, being close to him here.  
>It was so dark that all she could see was the coals from the fire glowing. Turning in Ned's arms, Catelyn rested her head on his chest. His heart was steady, breathing deep and slow. His arms tightened around her instinctively. She closed her eyes and sighed; content in his embrace. Though they had been married for a little over two years now, she had grown to love him. It was the little things that had mattered to her; the quiet moments in the Godswood, holding her hand under the table after two men would break out in a fight in the Great Hall, tucking her hair in place after the wind blew it around her head like flames. The smile he would grace her with when their eyes met across the yards, the greeting kisses in the morning and the reassured fair wells when he left to aid Robert or go on his many hunting trips. One thing Catelyn would always be grateful for is when he searched for her when she rode out that night. Her wound had still not healed and they had not found the two riders who had attacked Ned and his men. She had seen something that night; the figure that moved in the shadows. It may have been the riders that attacked Ned, but why did the person not have a horse and where was the other attacker. She tried to picture the figure, but it was near impossible as she had tried to block out the night. When she had almost drifted back to sleep a black figure crossed the room.<p>

When Catelyn sat up, the room was bright. She looked next to her to see Ned was not in bed. She began to wonder where he could have been, as she climbed out of bed there was a knock at the door. She didn't know if she should allow enter, but the door opened. She let out a sigh when it was only Ned, but he looked shocked when their eyes met. He walked to her and cupped her face with his rough war hands, "Cat… my love… you are awake." He kissed her cautiously.  
>She was confused, "What do you mean awake? Ned, I was only asleep." He looked away from her and got up to shut the curtains. When he turned back around to face her, his emotions had changed. "Ned?"<p>

He looked into her eyes and spoke slowly, "When I returned home… I was expecting my wife to be happy to see me, my men being greeted by their families. Instead, Catelyn…" She was worried. He hardly used his current tone with her. The tone was soft but hard and slightly saddened, "I did not expect to be told my wife has not woken for several days. The looks that I was greeted with scared me Cat. I thought someone had died… Looking through the crowd of faces and not finding your face…" Ned chocked back his words. Cat cupped his face and kissed him. It was urgent, wishing him to stop speaking, to know she was well.  
>"I am fine Ned. I don't need to hear more." She looked in his eyes but she could tell there was more.<br>"Cat, you were screaming and thrashing in your sleep. You were sweating for half the time you have been out." She thought back to her dream; her wound, the moment her and Ned shared, Ned facing a man who wished to kill her and a figure that was in the room.  
>"What happened on your hunting trip? You were gone for so long." Ned was confused with the sudden change of topic.<br>"It does not matter…" Cat cut him off.  
>"Just tell me Ned. Were you attacked?" He was shocked. He had told the Maester but not her.<br>"How… how did you know Cat?" She looked away.  
>"It was in my dream. I thought they were real, but I woke up to find that I was asleep the whole time." Pulling her into a hug, Ned asked for what happened. She told him everything. He was more attentive than she thought he would be. To her, it appeared he wanted to know every detail. He laughed at the moment they shared in her chambers, but did not comment on his actions. "I don't ever want to be separated from you Ned." She wrapped her arms around his neck, never wanting to let go.<br>"I know Cat, your dream appears to show that. They are your fears, are they not?" She thought for a moment. She feared Ned not returning to her, not being able to settle in Winterfell and she did fear that someone would be waiting in her chambers.  
>"They are some things I fear." He titled her head up.<br>"You never have to worry about any of it Cat. I will always return home to you and our family and no one will ever harm you. We both have faced fears. I feared I would lose you, that you would not wake up."  
>"I'm sorry my love."<br>"Don't be," He laughed softly, "You are well and awake, that is all that matters. It seems our fears bring us closer. Though, there is one thing I did not understand with your dream. The moment between us, surely that is not a fear." She laughed and pulled away from him, getting up from the bed.  
>"It is definitely not a fear." She looked over her shoulder, smiling coyly. He got up and held her from behind.<br>"So it is a desire that your husband is rougher with you?" She laughed but did not answer. Turning in his embrace she looked into his eyes with mischief. Ned kissed her softly but it became rougher and more demanding. He kissed down her neck and along her collar bone. When he came back to her lips he had a hand under her dress; moving along her thigh. She gasped when he began to massage her, he could feel how aroused she was, knowing that it was as much as he was. "I will assume your answer is yes." She did not dare speak. One of her hands was gripping his hair the other his shoulder. She had one leg wrapped around his hip and balanced on the other. Her mouth was on the crook of his neck in attempt to silence herself. She began to lose strength and she came closer and his massaging was no longer a massage. She stood on two legs when he moved to the wall as Catelyn began to undo his pants. When his pants were off, Ned picked her up and entered her. His movements were rougher and quick. The force of his thrusts were strong and ignited a feeling in her she didn't know. Biting into his shoulder so she wouldn't scream from her climax, Catelyn collapsed into Ned from the impact. Ned hadn't come to his own climax but he stopped and held her, while kissing her head. She didn't move, not even to look at him. "Are you okay, I didn't hurt you?"  
>"No," She said into his neck, "You didn't hurt me. Keep going love, you need to satisfy yourself."<br>"No, I can wait." Refusing to take that for an answer, Catelyn moved her hips. Though she didn't have much strength, she knew it would be enough for him to continue. By kissing up Ned's neck and reaching his mouth, Ned gave in to her. He began thrusting again, but slower; more passionate. He returned her kiss the same way. When Ned came, Cat did for the second time. Holding her to him, he walked to her bed. Slowly, they both drifted to sleep wrapped in each other's arms.

When Cat woke, she was glad to feels his masculine arms still around her. Although, he was awake watching her and twirling her hair. "You must be hungry love." He said.  
>She smiled in return, "I am." Sitting up, she put a hand on his chest; her expression serious, "Ned, let us not be rough with our love making. It was wonderful and exhilarating, but not us." He smiled and sat up to kiss her.<br>"If that is how you would have it, I am happy. I enjoy taking our time."  
>"So do I, my love." They both laughed in unison as Catelyn's stomach growled. Ned decided it was time for her to eat and spend time with Robb.<p>

Through the fear of nearly losing Cat, Ned devoted all the time he could to her and through the fear of her dreams becoming real, Catelyn did the same. They both realised how much they had truly cared for each other. Within the next month, Ned and Catelyn realised that their second high born child was on the way. They had never been happier since their marriage and both decided they would not have their life go in another path if they had to restart. They loved each other and were devoted to their children, duties and most importantly each other.


End file.
